Humming
by mikipau
Summary: Following the events that took place on Trenzalore. Madame Vastra/Jenny Flint


**Title: **Humming

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating: **K

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing:** Madame Vastra/Jenny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or the characters there within.

**Summary: **Following the events that took place on Trenzalore. Madame Vastra/Jenny

Vastra could hear Jenny humming in the kitchen. It was a cheerful song the Silurian vaguely remembered having heard in one of the music halls when they'd been there for a case months ago. Ever since they'd gotten back from Trenzalore Jenny had been humming and Vastra knew it had nothing to do with the young woman being in good spirits, quite the opposite in fact. It was all for Vastra's benefit.

Since she'd lost Jenny, twice, she'd had trouble being apart from her. She'd followed her wife around the house like a lost puppy, refusing to let her out of her sight. If Jenny disappeared into another room, going about her usual routine of cleaning and cooking, Vastra would soon come up with a reason to join her.

After a few days Jenny had been on the verge of going crazy over constantly having the Great Detective underfoot. She had simply started humming and, although not verbalized, they both knew it was so that Vastra would know Jenny was there without having to be in the same room as her. It was quite a clever solution which meant they could continue living their lives as if the horrors they'd been through never had happened.

The nights were different though. Jenny slept soundly as Vastra lay wide awake, scared her beloved would disappear if she closed her eyes for only a second. She'd stare at the beauty that was her sleeping wife, hold her and nuzzle her neck. Smelling the familiar fragrance of her lover's skin and running her fingers through Jenny's hair while being careful not to wake her. Some nights the fatigue and stillness of their bedroom won out and Vastra dozed off, only to be awoken by a reoccurring nightmare - or rather a memory.

She'd relive those dreadful moments of Jenny fading, her tearful words begging forgiveness echoing in Vastra's head only to be replaced by the image of her wife lying still and pale, not breathing. Then Jenny would reappear standing close enough for Vastra to feel the heat radiating from her body. The relief at seeing those kind brown eyes open and alert was quickly replaced by dread as Vastra found herself suddenly all alone in the darkest of nights - no stars above and no Jenny at her side.

Vastra's lack of sleep was affecting her and she found herself unfocused and irritable. It had gotten to the point where Jenny had arranged for Strax to go up North, as she feared Vastra would kill the Sontaran for his tactlessness and adverse attitude. When Vastra realized that their resident Sontaran had left without her knowing so, an argument had commenced.

Jenny understood Vastras concerns, but they could not continue to dwell on the past, on what might have been, or what could possibly happen. No amount of words and reassurances seemed to help - Vastra was still scared. She was worried something would happen to Jenny, something terrible which would demand Strax's knowledge and technology. What if they were attacked and needed medical help? What if Jenny's heart stopped (again)? What if...

But all the 'what ifs' in the world could not change Jenny's mind. Vastra had demanded that Strax be brought back home and Jenny had refused to go along with what she called "silly nonsense". They were now at a stalemate, although Vastra felt somewhat calmed by the humming coming from the kitchen. It meant Jenny wasn't too cross with her. Her wife knew and understood Vastra's fears, but she wanted them both to move on, to let go of the negative and focus on the good - on their future together.

Just as Vastra was about to go into the kitchen and apologise there was a knock on the door. She hurried towards the hallway, but Jenny had gotten there already and was now happily welcoming whoever was stood on their doorstep. As her wife stepped to the side, letting their guest in, Vastra got a look at their unexpected visitor. Familiar wild hair and a sassy smile greeted her.

"Professor Song! What a pleasant surprise." Although happy to see her friend Vastra felt cold dread travel down her back. Had something happened? Did the Doctor need their help - again and so soon after their last encounter?

"Hello Madame Vastra." River smiled at the conflicted expression on the Silurian's face. "Don't worry, I'm not the bearer of bad news. In fact... quite the opposite". She smiled at Jenny before turning back to the Silurian.

"I can't stay long, so I'll just get to the point." A deep breath and then eyes met Vastra's - honest, caring eyes. "Vastra, I've seen the future, your future, and believe me Jenny dying is not something you have to worry about. You don't have to fear anyone dying... or disappearing or... whatever. If you should worry about anything it should be those little rascals - God knows what they're up to."

Dumbfounded by the turn of events and feeling slightly disoriented Vastra silently moved her jaw up and down before her brain caught up and started forming words. "What rascals?"

"Your daughters of course." At the shocked expressions on both Jenny and Vastra's faces River's smile grew wider. "Ooops! Spoilers! Have to go! It was nice seeing you again!"

And so she was gone - out the door before the stunned married couple had a chance to stop her.

Vastra looked at Jenny, wide-eyed, beautiful Jenny whose stunned expression was slowly turning into a smile rivaling the one Vastra could feel tugging at her own lips.

A weight had been lifted and everything would be alright. They certainly seemed to have a lot to look forward to.


End file.
